Talk:Valkyrie Archangel Griel/@comment-26576457-20150717142932/@comment-25209037-20150718151033
Regarding Eze, Alpha, Rize, Dion, Kira and Lava does their job better. In the future, Toutetsu, Nemeth Gear, Kagura does outclass him as a nuker. He's a good arena lead, poor arena unit because of his DC. His sphere doesn't boost HP making him very fragile, the spark damage boost is useless in arena and the boost in critical damage is useless w/out crit rate buffer. He has an attack buff that no one really needs. Why use him when Selena's a 100 times better, especially when Water Vortex Arena is coming now? Loch outclasses him as a nuker among the Legacy units. Easily the worst 7★ in current meta. Lance: Using him deprives your healers like Elimo from using Drevas. 110% DEF buff doesn't wow much people considering that Kanon was released 2 days after Lance's 7★, so that means he was outclassed in that regard again. He has a niche in arena, but now that Ultor, Toutetsu and Quaid is coming/here already, why use him? Same argument to w/Selena, why use him when someone is better? His UBB is only good if you're running a MM squad. Vargas: Same w/Lance's sphere. Using him deprives mitigators of Dandelga, staple sphere for them until they get mid-high tier BB spheres like Malice, Buffer, Star of Hope, Demon Core and Phantom Gizmo. Using him in the squad doesn't open another spot, it closes. His and Eze's ATK buff is pretty weak when Lava's and Dion's is functionally the same and better. He has a niche in arena, but again, Selena. Or even Atro and Magress. His UBB is laughable. 80% ATK reduction? Why do you find this wonderful? In a situation where you desperately need to activate a UBB, Raaga, Elimo, Edea, Kanon and Aaron's is better: the former boosts all stats by 150% and 400% BB/SBB/UBB damage boost, Elimo grants 75% mitigation for 2 turns + 15 BB fill when atacked, Edea is the same as Elimo's + apply chance to inflict Atk debuff buff for all allies for 2 turns (10% chance, -50% Atk debuff for 1 turn), Kanon has a 3 turn 50% mitigation and a massive DEF buff and Aaron does the same as Elimo except his is 15 BC fill/turn. Besides, fyi, ATK debuff is only good when paired w/Injury, and Fadahl outclasses Vargas in that regard. Alice: Only good for arena because of her LS, but outclassed by Kikuri in that regard, even as a stat inflictor. Why bring her up her ES when it only affects her? Its good for keeping her alive, but only her. Her BB and SBB is awkward to use: you have to switch between her BB and SBB quite often. Her SBB is nice, but Bestie is coming in Global in 2 more weeks, and she outclasses her in every regard. But w/Melchio coming in a few months, she'll find a good niche as a raid unit. Signas: Having a unit that is only good for 2 trials and 1 dungeon doesn't redeem the unit, fyi. That low crit rate buff and damage boost is poor in comparison to Reiss, who will be released before her in 2 weeks time. Zerafalgar: Having a unit that is only good for 2 trials and 1 dungeon doesn't redeem the unit, fyi. He has a potential use in FH:Terminus, but Ruby and Feeva is still better to use. As for his UBB, again this: In a situation where you desperately need to activate a UBB, Raaga, Elimo, Edea, Kanon and Aaron's is better: the former boosts all stats by 150% and 400% BB/SBB/UBB damage boost, Elimo grants 75% mitigation for 2 turns + 15 BB fill when atacked, Edea is the same as Elimo's + apply chance to inflict Atk debuff buff for all allies for 2 turns (10% chance, -50% Atk debuff for 1 turn), Kanon has a 3 turn 50% mitigation and a massive DEF buff and Aaron does the same as Elimo except his is 15 BC fill/turn. Griel: You think Griel's 30% ATK debuff on UBB is good? Vargas' is better in that regard, and Fadahl's is better than those 2. And again this: In a situation where you desperately need to activate a UBB, Raaga, Elimo, Edea, Kanon and Aaron's is better: the former boosts all stats by 150% and 400% BB/SBB/UBB damage boost, Elimo grants 75% mitigation for 2 turns + 15 BB fill when atacked, Edea is the same as Elimo's + apply chance to inflict Atk debuff buff for all allies for 2 turns (10% chance, -50% Atk debuff for 1 turn), Kanon has a 3 turn 50% mitigation and a massive DEF buff and Aaron does the same as Elimo except his is 15 BC fill/turn. Conclusion: These units are good when they were released, Vargas, Eze and Lance were good 3 months ago, now that a plethora of RS 7★ are out and better old units are here or coming, they have no more use outside of fluff. In addition to that Vargas, Alice, Lance, & Eze all use Legend Stones, easily an expensive 8k merit points. Why use it on them when it can be used for Selena, Atro, Magress, Griel, Edea, Lava, Kikuri, Sefia, etc? As for Signas and Zerafalgar, again this: Having a unit that is only good for 2 trials and 1 dungeon doesn't redeem the unit. If you want to use them, do so, but outside of general questing, they don't offer much that is already done better by other units. And I say this as a player of JPBF and GLBF: I'm basing my judgement on their long term useability in comparison to released and unreleased units, and thse units above don't have it except Griel. So no you are wrong: these units aren't "good" by a long margin, especially when they are compared to what Global has now.